Scorpion (Earth-1610)
: Special Projects Research and Development | Relatives = Spider-Man (genetic template); Spider-Woman (fellow clone/sister); Kaine (fellow clone/brother, deceased); Tarantula (fellow clone/brother, deceased); Richard Parker (fellow clone/brother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 202 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Implanted taloned tail, three fingers on each hand, and two-toed feet. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lab experiment | Education = Implanted memories of high school studies | Origin = Clone of human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 97 | HistoryText = Scorpion is one of many clones of Peter Parker. His first appearance was an attack on a mall, taking down several cops with acid. After a battle with the true Spider-Man his mask fell off, revealing Peter Parker's face. Afterwards he was held in the Baxter Building while the Fantastic Four conducted research into his existence. It appeared that his costume was bullet proof and his tail was grafted into his spinal column. When Scorpion was awake enough to answer questions, Reed and Sue asked where he came from and how he came to be. His only response was asking where he was now, and if he was back in the "Zoo". While Scorpion didn't recognize Peter in the Spider-Man costume, he did seem to have some of Peter's memories. He repeated the phrase "Who are you, masked mystery man? Unveil yourself to the crowd!" which had been said to Peter Parker earlier. Also, Scorpion encountered Mary Jane Watson in the Baxter Building and said her name before passing out. These were the only indications Scorpion gave of having Peter's memories. Nick Fury had him and Gwen Stacy in containment. Fury told a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer to "get to work." | Powers = The Scorpion possess superhuman strength enhanced by the suit, reflexes, and equilibrium, the ability to cling most surfaces (where skin is exposed), and a sixth sense that warns him of impending danger. | Abilities = | Strength = He's able to lift 10 tons. | Weaknesses = He suffers from severe mental confusion and violent outbursts. | Equipment = * Scorpion's Suit: He uses an acid that erupts from his tail as well as acid shooters on his upper hand, similar to Spider-Man's web shooters. His design is very close to the original Mac Gargan incarnation of the Scorpion, with the exception of sleekness to the design, and a dome like hunch which becomes the dangerous tail, giving the appearance of an actual scorpion's exo-skeleton. The tail was also fused to his spinal cord, which Invisible Woman of the Ultimate Fantastic Four referred to as an "illegal biograft". His costume's lenses were similar to Spidey's lenses. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * After the Clone Saga he was not heard of again. The Gwen Stacy clone was later released as she was shown to almost be the original Gwen (having the memories of Gwen) she was last seen to be very much alive, this could mean that this Peter clone is still alive. | Links = }} ru:Скорпион (1610) Category:Oz Formula Category:Cyborgs Category:Acid Generation Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones Created By Otto Octavius Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Precogs Category:Tail Category:Armor Users